Confesiones doradas
by Forgotten Cross
Summary: The Lost Canvas. Confesiones en papel de travesuras que los caballeros de oro no quieren que salgan a la luz. Capítulo 1: Kardia. Capítulo 2: Manigoldo. Capítulo 3: Albafica.
1. Chapter 1: Kardia

**Disclaimer: The Lost Canvas no me pertenece.**

* * *

No pienso escribir quién soy por si algún desgraciado lee esto y larga lo que pone. Y aclaro que esto no es una confesión, es solo algo que no pienso decirle a Degel. No debe enterarse nunca. Jamás. Antes prefiero morir envenenado por las rosas de Albafica.

Hace una semana más o menos, Degel estuvo como loco buscando sus gafas. Puso su templo patas abajo, pero no las encontró. Se dedicó a interrogar al resto de caballeros, pero nadie sabía nada acerca de su paradero. Empezó a sospechar de nosotros y a acusarnos de ladrones, pero no tenía pruebas de ello. Al final, las gafas aparecieron solas sobre su escritorio. Le tocó disculparse y pedirnos perdón uno a uno. Fue divertido verlo así de avergonzado.

En realidad, sus gafas las tuve yo todo ese tiempo. Se las cogí prestadas para hacer un experimento científico de gran importancia. Quería hacer arder a unas hormigas con una lupa y sus gafas eran lo más cercano a una lupa que encontré en su templo. El experimento fue genial. Adoro las cosas que arden, pero he decidido no encender fuegos desde que casi quemo el jardín del maestro de Albafica (suerte que nadie me vio). Nadie entiende que el fuego simboliza la ardiente pasión de nuestros corazones. Ignorantes.

Volviendo al tema… Eso, que cuando Degel se puso pesado esperé un poco para que no me pillara en su templo y cuando pude dejé allí las malditas gafas. Ni que las necesitara de verdad… Este Degel es un bicho raro.

…

Fue genial. No me arrepiento de nada.


	2. Chapter 2: Manigoldo

**Disclaimer: The Lost Canvas no me pertenece.**

* * *

Soy Manigoldo de Cáncer. No me importa dar mi nombre ya que no temo a nada ni a nadie… Pero es mejor que esto no llegue a oídos de Sísifo. No me gustaría que una de sus flechas acabara en un mal lugar.

Iré al grano. Hace unos días Regulus de Leo bajó a mi templo, muerto del aburrimiento, para preguntarme qué solía hacer para entretenerme. Qué crío más inocente. No pude resistirme a gastarle una pequeña broma. Le dije que solía bajar a Rodorio a tomar alguna bebida fresquita y le invité a ir conmigo en ese mismo momento. Estamos en verano y hace un calor insoportable, así que el chaval aceptó sin dudarlo. Llevé a Regulus a una taberna donde me conocen, así que no les importó mucho que trajera conmigo a un chavalín de doce años. Pedí cervezas para ambos y le dije que era un juego. El que más bebiera ganaría.

Yo pensaba que con una o dos cervezas el chaval caería redondo dejándome tranquilo y, con la resaca que tendría al día siguiente, aprendería a no buscarme cuando no tuviera nada que hacer. De verdad que pensaba eso. ¿Cómo iba a saber que el crío tendría más aguante que yo? Tragaba las cañas como si fueran agua y a mí me tocaba beber como si mi vida dependiera de ello para no quedarme atrás. Juro que el alcohol le daba más energía de lo habitual al pequeño monstruo. El resultado fue que el condenado acabó arrastrándome a mí al templo de Cáncer cantando por el camino algo que sonaba como "El león se ha zampado al cangrejo".

Ahora el leoncito me persigue todos los días para que le vuelva a llevar de cañas y no puedo negarme porque si le digo que no, irá a Sísifo y me matará por intentar emborrachar a su sobrino. Yo quería que me dejara en paz y ahora no me lo quito de encima ni con agua hirviendo. Eso sí, creo que le he convencido de que la cerveza sale de una fruta que solo se cultiva este mes, así que pronto me libraré del chaval. Con un poco de suerte acabaré el mes con mi hígado intacto y Sísifo no se enterará del asunto.

Y eso, me largo a emborracharme una noche más, que el crío está al caer.


	3. Chapter 3: Albafica

**Disclaimer: The Lost Canvas no me pertenece.**

* * *

Soy Albafica de Piscis y confieso que Manigoldo se merecía totalmente lo que le hice. Escribo esto con la cabeza bien alta, sin ningún tipo de sentimiento de culpa y con el orgullo al haberle enseñado una lección al caballero de Cáncer. Nadie, repito, nadie bromea con mi aspecto.

Volvamos atrás en el tiempo. En mi última misión con Manigoldo me enfrenté a un caballero de armadura oscura. Es algo habitual, no debería tener problemas con eso. Lo que realmente me molestó fue el comentario de mi compañero diciendo que yo debería luchar contra ese enemigo por su apariencia. Error. No recuerdo las palabras exactas que usó, pero en mi mente sonó como "Ya que ambos sois tan femeninos será mejor que os enfrentéis entre vosotros, que yo no pego a mujeres".

Obviamente no pude olvidar semejante afrenta y tuve que vengarme apropiadamente. Aproveché un viaje a un pueblo en el que iba de incógnito para hacerme con algo de maquillaje. Le dije a la vendedora que era para mi novia para que no pensara nada raro y ya de paso que dejara de insinuar que su hija estaba soltera y en edad casadera.

De vuelta en el Santuario, esperé a que cayera la noche para colarme en el templo de Cáncer y maquillar a Manigoldo, con más _buena_ intención que destreza, mientras éste dormía. Al día siguiente se presentó a una reunión de todos los caballeros de oro ante la diosa Atenea y el Patriarca, ajeno a su nuevo aspecto. Al entrar, todos estallamos en carcajadas, con la excepción de Asmita, que no podía ver mi obra maestra. La verdad es que no sabía que El Cid y Degel podían reír, y tanto. Lo más hilarante es que ahora el joven Regulus de Leo le llama cariñosamente _Tía Mani_, haciendo reír a todo el que le oiga.

Manigoldo no me ha acusado formalmente, pero he notado que se dirige hacia mí con mucha más cautela y respeto de lo habitual.

Más le vale seguir así.


End file.
